It is increasingly apparent that the solution of major oral health problems depends, in part, on persuading individuals and institutions to behave appropriately in terms of self care, utilization of professional services and allocation of resources. The proposed conference will focus on two related issues: (1) determining the psychological, social and financial impact of oral disease on individuals and populations and (2) influencing the oral health behavior of individuals. For each topic, the conference objectives are to define the state of behavioral and social science knowledge, suggest research priorities and propose general research strategies. These objectives will be achieved by bringing together 40 grant-supported and 60 self-supported behavioral and social science investigators for a two-day national conference in Washington, D.C. The conference format will consist of four prepared papers, two prepared critiques of each paper and general discussions. All conference materials will be edited for publication as a supplement to the Journal of Dental Research and will be disseminated to both the dental and behavioral and social science research communities. Through the conference and resulting publication, major progress should be made in stimulating behavioral and social scientists to focus on the major problems related to improving the oral health of the American people.